


Teen Wolf Parents

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, References to Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the station that brought you TEEN MOM and TEEN MOM 2, MTV brings you:</p><p> </p><p>TEEN WOLF PARENTS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves are known to everyone and are very prominent in society. Un'betaed. Very much a WIP.
> 
> Graphic made by me. I know, it's so bad. /o\

[](http://imgur.com/6LAKwee)

Stiles Stilinski (17) has a baby boy, Devon. The mother, Erica Reyes (16), left after soon after Devon was born and hasn’t be heard from since. She was a werewolf so Stiles is prepared for his son to turn. Meanwhile he’s dating Derek Hale (23), who has been arrested at least three times by Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles’ dad. Derek is the leader of the local werewolf pack.

Scott (16), Stiles’ best friend, is having a baby with Allison (17). Allison’s mom and dad hunt werewolves, which Scott is and the baby has a chance of being. Her parents have to get over their prejudices or lose their daughter. Scott’s mom, Melissa, is very supportive and welcomes Allison into her home when things at the Argent house get heated. Scott’s adopted brother, Isaac (16), is thrilled to be an uncle.

Jackson (16), a werewolf, and Danny (16) are a couple, but problems rear up when Lydia (16) says she’s pregnant. She and Jackson used to date, but broke up not that long ago. Danny is willing to help Jackson be a father, but Jackson has issues because of his own adoption.

Lydia is now dating Boyd (16), a werewolf, who doesn’t care that Jackson fathered the baby. Boyd still wants to be apart of the baby’s life. However, Lydia doesn’t know what to do. How can she pursue her lifelong dream of ruling the math world when she’s a teen mom?

Find out on:

_**TEEN WOLF PARENTS!** _


End file.
